


Do you miss it?

by 5alentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, something to cope with yuta's new haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5alentine/pseuds/5alentine
Summary: Yuta got a haircut and you're not so thrilled about it.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Do you miss it?

The sound of the keys at the door and the shuffling by the living room told you he was home. You hadn't seen him at all this week so knowing he'd be coming over you giddily set your resolve to prepare one of his favorite dishes. Too busy to come greet him at the door, you wait for him to make his way into your small kitchen. You turn to face him, wooden spoon in hand.  
The sight in front of you makes your smile melt from your lips as you dramatically drop the spoon to the floor. You felt like you could faint, and so you did, letting your body go limp slowly enough that Yuta had the chance to catch you.  
"Baby, look at me! y/n!" he called, worry evident in his tone, arms firmly wrapped around your waist, holding you to his chest.  
Your eyes blink open, a trembling hand reaching up to his scalp, your fingers barely brushing the ends of his hair before you pull them back to cover your mouth in shock.  
"You cut your hair!” you say in a shaky tone.  
Yuta rolled his eyes and let go of your waist, leaving you to catch yourself on the counter.  
"Yeah... glad you liked it." he said over his shoulder, walking out of the kitchen without sparing you a second glance.

"Stop staring." He says not turning his eyes from the tv.  
You’re both sitting on your couch, the show you've been watching together playing on the tv. You were supposed to be watching it, but you can't move your eyes away from his hair.  
You shift on your seat.  
"Why'd you do that?" You ask.  
"I told you I wanted to cut it." his tone left no room for argument. You usually liked his conviction, but right now...  
"I don't like it." You pout.  
He smiles, giving your thigh a squeeze as he turns to face you for the first time.  
"You don't have to like it baby. It's my head, not yours."  
You huff, your eyebrows pinching into a deep frown. Of course he had an answer to everything.  
"I'm the one who's looking at it though." You whine.  
Yuta thought you were cute when you frowned and pouted.  
"Then stop looking and watch the show with me." he says, eyes turned back to the screen in front of you.  
You cross your arms in frustration.

"Stop."  
He sounds exasperated against your neck. Lips puffy from kissing you, brushing your earlobe as he speaks. "Stop reaching for my hair. There's nothing there." he huffs.  
That leaves you embarrassed and frustrated, cheeks flushing red as your hands freeze at the nape of his neck. Through the long months where he had grown his hair until it nearly brushed his shoulders, you had found incredible satisfaction in grasping the hair at the nape of his neck and watching him go a little feral every time you pulled.. and now it was gone.  
You frown, looking away from him, fingers fidgeting with the chain of his necklace.   
'Adorable' Yuta thought, but he'd never let you in on how he loved your frustrated expressions. Instead he rolls his eyes, reaching for your hands around his neck, he brings them up above your head, pinning them to the mattress, fingers interlacing with yours.  
"better" he says, before diving back to your lips.

Yuta was having a hard time keeping the corners of his lips from riding up into a smile as he felt your fingers brush his hair behind his ear to play with his earrings.  
All the signs were there. Your chest pressed to his shoulder, breath softly brushing the skin of his neck, your fingers fidgeting with his clothes, hair and earrings in the tenderest touches. He knew you were itching to place kisses on his jaw and pull him into your lips.  
It was a few days later. He called you over to the dorms to spend time together. you both sat on the same couch playing that same show. He wonders if you're getting bored of it as your attention has been anywhere but the screen for the past 3 episodes.  
"Did you miss it?" he asks. It takes you a while to register his question as he hasn't even moved to look at you, eyes still on the screen as you stare at the beauty marks on his neck. how could you have forgotten it was there? "My neck." he says after receiving no answer from you. "Did you miss my neck?"  
Finally looking at you he catches the exact moment realization reaches your eyes. He's unable to keep the smile from his lips now.  
"You have a mole here." You delicately press the tip of your finger over it.  
"Do I?" He asks. Eyes trained on yours as yours are fixed on his neck, eyebrows pressed together in a pensive frown. He loves the way you look.  
"Yeah, I've seen it before but I guess I forgot it." You look back up to his eyes. You kinda wish he had cut his bangs a little shorter so they wouldn't cover the eyebrows that you liked so much. Yuta smiles as you brush his bangs out of his face. He could kiss you right now, he thinks, but before he can you're resting your head on his shoulder, the cold tip of your nose brushing his neck. "I guess I missed it." you admit.  
The smile on his face now is the one you like most.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while and english isnt my first language so bear with me. I had a friend proof read and edit it for me tho so I hope everything is alright. This is just a little thing I thought up after seeing Yuta's new hair cut. Rip his long hair.


End file.
